1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a monitor, and more particularly, to a monitor in which a collision between a monitor body and a base member can be prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally a monitor comprises a monitor body forming a picture thereon and a base member seated on an installation face, such as a table, to support the monitor body. Here, the monitor collectively refers to all devices capable of forming pictures thereon, such as a TV, a monitor for a computer, and the like, which mainly employ a thin plate shaped (display) panel, such as an LCD (liquid crystal display) or a PDP (plasma display panel).
A conventional monitor disclosed in Korean Patent First Publication No. 2004-4000 comprises a monitor body forming a picture thereon, a stand supporting the monitor body, a tilting hinge provided between the monitor body and the stand to tiltably support the monitor body with respect to the stand, a pivoting hinge provided between the monitor body and the stand to pivotably support the monitor body with respect to the stand, and a hinge assembly provided between the monitor body and the stand and having a swiveling hinge so that the stand swivelably supports the monitor body.
With this configuration, the monitor body is tiltable, pivotable and swivelable relative to the stand, and a single assembly having tilting, pivoting and swiveling operations can be manufactured.
However, the conventional monitor has caused corners of the monitor body to collide with the stand when a user pivots the monitor body with respect to the stand, thereby damaging the monitor body and the stand. To prevent the damage, the monitor body has to be tilted to a predetermined angle backward with respect to the stand and the monitor body has to be pivoted after being tilted away from the stand.